


Сборник

by Yumiko



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit RPF, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Affection, Domestic, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, RPS - Freeform, Some Humor, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko/pseuds/Yumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однострочники и драбблы с LOTR-феста</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Заявка: Модерн АУ. Двалин/Торин. Двалин суровый телохранитель Торина, при этом в него влюбленный. Юст, хэ по желанию.**

 

\- По-моему, тебе надо расслабиться, - говорит Торин, мимоходом хлопая Двалина по плечу и не замечая, как тот замирает от прикосновения и пристально смотрит ему в спину. Своему боссу. Такому привлекательному, такому желанному и недоступному. 

\- Расслаблюсь, когда мы сядем в самолет, - сухо отвечает Двалин, отводя взгляд. 

\- Да брось, - легко возражает Торин. - Переговоры закончены, все решено и подписано, никто так и не попытался меня убить, а теперь это уже ничего не изменит. Так какой смысл? 

Двалин собирается ответить, объяснить непроходимому упрямцу, что в таких делах надо полагаться не на логику, а на чутье, но тут замечает ее – крошечную красную точку, дрожащую на светло-сером джерси. Он бросается вперед, не задумываясь ни на секунду и уже понимая, что не успевает… 

Он резко распахивает глаза, в первый миг темнота ослепляет его, а ужас пережитого тисками сдавливает грудь. 

Но Торин здесь, рядом, в кольце его рук. Он спит, дышит спокойно и глубоко – расслабленный и теплый. Живой. Двалин закрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает, уткнувшись ему в загривок. Его ладонь без труда находит на боку, под лопаткой шероховатый рубец. Этот шрам Двалин знает лучше, чем собственное тело. 

Он почти не успел тогда. 

Но в таких делах «почти» - это победа.

 

**Заявка: Двалин/Торин Военное АУ. Оба служат в горячей точке.**

 

Кровь капает с кончиков пальцев на грязное дно грузовика, бледная мертвая кисть безвольно дергается каждый раз, когда машину подбрасывает на ухабистой дороге. Слава богу, парня прикрыли брезентом. 

"А ведь это мог быть я, - думает Двалин. - Или..." Дыхание на миг сбивается, рука застывает в густых темных волосах, и мысль остается незаконченной. 

У Торина отсутствующий взгляд и серое равнодушное лицо. Со стороны кажется, будто он абсолютно спокоен, но Двалин как никто другой знает, что такое спокойствие лежит всего в шаге от черты, за которой начинается безумие.

Все они здесь ходят по краю, день за днем, минута за минутой. Каждый выживает как может и справляется как умеет. 

Там, в другой жизни Двалин никогда не посмотрел бы на мужчину, никогда не сделал бы того, что так легко и охотно сделает сегодня вечером, но здесь ему плевать на правила и предпочтения. Здесь все одновременно сложнее и проще. Тени чернее и гуще, зато ярче свет. 

Там, в другой жизни они с Торином никогда не стали бы друг для друга тем, кто они есть сейчас, но это не важно, потому что той, другой жизни уже никогда не будет. Именно поэтому они нужны друг другу как воздух.   
Потому что важно не только выжить, но остаться людьми.

 

**Заявка: Кили/Фили. Не братья. Кили солист популярнейшей рок группы, Фили, сам того не желая, влюбляется в него. Случайное столкновение после концерта,интерес, чувства. Фили ожидал заносчивости и высокомерности, а Кили, наоборот, веселый и дружелюбный, что цепляет еще больше.**

 

Вот так всегда – идешь себе, насвистывая любимую песенку, никого не трогаешь, и вдруг…

\- Черт! 

Парень, налетевший на Фили, неловко ухватился за него, чтобы не упасть. 

«Вывих», - мрачно подумал тот, морщась от боли в ушибленном плече, и собрался, было, уже отпихнуть придурка со словами «Смотри, куда прешь», но тут незнакомец выпрямился, и тускло-желтый свет фонаря упал на его лицо.

Фили так и застыл с открытым ртом. Он узнал этого парня. Все стены в его маленькой квартирке были увешаны плакатами и постерами группы «Эребор» во главе с ее бессменным солистом, Кили. 

\- Извини, чувак, вечно я в облаках витаю. – Кили смущенно улыбнулся, запустив руку в темные кудряшки. Не будь Фили уже влюблен в него по уши, то непременно влюбился бы сейчас. - Не сильно я тебя? 

Его теплая – горячая – ладонь все еще лежала у Фили на плече. «Наверное, я сплю», - подумал тот и едва нашел в себе силы промямлить: 

\- Н-нет, все нормально. 

Улыбка Кили стала шире и ярче, взгляд же наоборот, смягчился. 

\- Хорошо, – сказал он, и добавил, помедлив: - Было бы жаль. 

«Нет, точно - сплю», - решил Фили. Он сглотнул и сделал глубокий вдох, как перед прыжком в ледяную воду.

Говорят, во сне можно все…

 

**Заявка: Фарамир/Леголас  
После воцарения в Гондоре Арагорна, Леголас прибывает в гости.**

 

\- Добро пожаловать, дорогой друг, - тепло приветствует его Арагорн. Леголас улыбается, обнимая короля Гондора за плечи, но взгляд его прикован к другому лицу. Наместник чуть заметно кивает ему, обещая: позже. Леголас отводит глаза и церемонно раскланивается с Арвен. 

Приняв все положенные почести и отведав лучшего вина из королевских погребов, он удаляется в гостевые покои, отдохнуть с дороги. Арвен провожает его лукавой улыбкой: кому как не ей знать, как неутомимы эльфы. И как велико нетерпение после долгой разлуки. Она увлекает мужа в разговор, кивком головы отпуская Фарамира, и тот откланивается нарочито неспешной походкой.

В комнате стол сервирован легкими закусками, но Леголас не притрагивается к еде, сейчас его терзает голод другого рода. Он сбрасывает плащ и верхнюю тунику, расстегивает ремень, стараясь не отсчитывать в уме секунды ожидания… 

И забывает обо всем, когда открываются двери, замирает, не глядя, – эти шаги он узнал бы и через тысячу лет. 

\- Леголас, - произносит Фарамир, опуская руки на плечи эльфу. – Наконец-то. 

Тот поднимает голову, долго смотрит ему в глаза, а затем тихо выдыхает:

\- Фарамир.

Больше они не говорят.

А позже, много позже, насытившись ласками и поцелуями, Леголас кладет голову на плечо Фарамира и шепчет:

\- Мне тебя не хватало. 

Фарамир улыбается, обнимая его крепче.

 

**Заявка: Фили и Кили в гостях в царстве Даина. Обстановка их угнетает, и они становятся ближе, мечтая вернуться обратно в Синие горы.**

 

\- Держись ближе ко мне, - негромко, так, чтобы услышал только брат, говорит Фили. Кили молча кивает и подстраивается под его шаг. Никогда еще Фили не видел его таким тихим и послушным. Раньше, наверное, порадовался бы такой перемене, но не теперь. Теперь он кожей чувствует косые взгляды и ни на шаг не отпускает Кили от себя, безошибочно угадывая фальшь в льстивых речах и радушной улыбке Дайна. 

Что за игру ведет король и какие цели преследует, Фили может только догадываться, но точно знает, что здесь они с Кили вдвоем против всех, и что сейчас он как никогда в ответе за младшего брата. Поэтому он заставляет себя улыбаться вежливее, кланяться ниже и смеяться, когда совсем не смешно. 

\- Я хочу домой, - шепчет Кили вечером, когда они наконец остаются одни в отведенных им покоях. Он жмется к брату, будто ему снова тридцать, и на дворе бушует гроза, бросаясь тяжелыми дождевыми каплями как кинжалами. 

\- Знаю, Кили, знаю. - Фили обнимает его обеими руками, а затем, поддавшись порыву, зарывается лицом в косматые темные волосы, вдыхая родной с детства запах, и признается со вздохом: – Я тоже. 

Они так и засыпают, обнявшись, тесно прижавшись друг к другу – впервые с тех пор, как перестали быть детьми.

 

**Заявка: к Бильбо начинает подкатывать кто-то из гномов, а Торину это не нравится и он защищает хоббита.  
ЮСТ, H+, cuddling**

 

Когда пришло время устраиваться на ночлег, гномы разбрелись по лагерю, подыскивая местечко получше. Бильбо слонялся среди них немного потерянно - мысль о том, что придется провести очередную ночь на жесткой холодной земле, удручала его, привыкшего к уюту и комфорту хоббичьей норы. 

\- Не желает ли уважаемый Взломщик разделить со мной ночлег? – поинтересовался возникший будто из-под земли Ойн. 

\- Эм-м… - начал Бильбо, но не успел ответить, как с другой стороны появился Нори.

\- Или со мной? Я выбрал очень хорошее место, там мягкий мох. 

\- Ну-у… - замялся хоббит, не зная, как отказаться так, чтобы не обидеть гномов, но его снова перебили. 

\- А у меня подстилка из медвежьей шкуры, - заявил Балин, как бы невзначай опуская руку на плечо Бильбо, - очень тёплая. Почтенному Взломщику будет лучше со мной. 

\- Э-э, я… - снова начал тот, аккуратно выскользнув из-под тяжёлой ладони, но, повернувшись, наткнулся на Двалина. 

\- Может быть, уважаемый Взломщик…

\- Я, кажется, велел всем ложиться спать. - Звучный голос Торина враз заставил всех замолчать, а пары его сердитых взглядов хватило, чтобы гномы тут же растворились в сгустившихся сумерках. Торин подошел к Бильбо и протянул руку. 

Бильбо сглотнул, скрывая вздох облегчения, и робко вложил в нее свою.

 

 **Заявка: Двалин/Торин. Их тайный ритуал перед каждой битвой. Какой - на усмотрение автора.**

 

Никто из них уже не помнит, как появился этот обычай. Возможно, всё началось в тот далёкий день, когда ещё совсем молодой Торин уезжал из Эребора со своим первым дипломатическим поручением, и так уж сложилось, что Двалин не мог его сопровождать. Откуда взялось щемящее чувство в груди и странный пронизывающий холод, так похожий на страх, он предпочёл не задумываться, но, улучив момент, отвёл Торина в сторону и, не глядя в глаза, протянул ему поношенные, видавшие виды наручи. 

"На удачу", - сказал он, стараясь не показывать, как глупо себя чувствует. И в самом деле, на что наследнику престола его наручи? У него и свои есть – новые, из хрустящей тиснёной кожи, украшенной золотом. Разве что в бою они вряд ли сгодятся. Но ведь и идёт-то он не на войну. 

Торин принял подношение и долго рассматривал, а затем поднял взгляд - серьёзный, тёмный. 

"Спасибо. Только как же ты без них будешь? - Не дожидаясь ответа, он развязал тесёмки и стянул с рук собственные. - На вот, поноси мои, пока не вернусь". 

Двалин взял их, но так ни разу и не надел, просто таскал везде с собой, спрятав за пазуху. А неделю спустя Торин вернулся, приведя с собой жалкие остатки посольства, уцелевшие в стычке с непонятно откуда взявшейся сворой орков – изрядно потрёпанный, весь в грязи и крови, но живой. 

Именно тогда, глядя, как Торин едва заметно вздрагивает под руками целителей, и до боли стискивая зубы и кулаки, Двалин поклялся себе, что отныне и всегда будет следовать за ним, куда бы тот ни пошел. 

Именно тогда, ослабевший, в полубреду от лихорадки и потери крови, принц Эребора первым потянулся к его губам, и он не нашел в себе сил отказаться от того, чего так давно и страстно желал, хотя и был уверен, что Торин одумается, как только придёт в себя. 

Но Торин не одумался. И старые наручи владельцу так и не вернул. 

Зато с тех самых пор перед каждым боем или походом они стали обмениваться то одеждой, то снаряжением, то нательными амулетами – на удачу. 

И, наверное, именно в тот, первый раз, когда Двалин исступленно целовал поджившие отметины, оставленные орочьими клинками на теле своего будущего короля, родился ещё один обычай. Но это уже совсем другая история.

 

**Заявка: Боромир|Фарамир  
Боромир не погиб и, вернувшись в Гондор, узнает о том, как умер отец.**

 

Боромир долго не верит. У него нет причин сомневаться в словах брата, но порой истина бывает слишком тяжела, чтобы ее принять. 

Он смотрит в пол, безотчетно сжимая руки в кулаки, грудь наполняется гневом, ненадолго заслоняющим бессилие и пустоту утраты. Сколько длится эта мутная оторопь, он не знает, но, видимо, долго, потому что Фарамир касается его плеча - легко, как будто нерешительно, и Боромир наконец поднимает голову. Он совершенно не готов увидеть в светло-серых глазах раскаяние, но окончательно его добивает покорность. Гнев вспыхивает с новой силой, только уже не за, а против. Видит бог, Боромир любил отца, и хотя его глубоко печалила холодность Денетора к младшему сыну, он не находил в себе силы открыто воспротивиться, однако в этот раз все зашло слишком далеко. Мысль о том, что по приезду домой его могли встретить две могилы вместо одной, заставляет сердце Боромира сжиматься от ужаса. 

Он порывисто притягивает Фарамира к себе и обнимает так крепко, что больно дышать.

\- Ты ни в чем не виноват, - говорит он, вкладывая в голос всю уверенность, на которую способен, и зная, что этого мало. 

Фарамир прячет лицо у него на груди и молчит.

Ничего, думает Боромир. У них есть время, чтобы все исправить. Сколько угодно времени.

 

**Заявка: Боромир/Фарамир.  
Модерн АУ. Боромир - крутой мафиози, а вот брат у него милый, добрый "ботаник".**

 

Я никогда не беру оружие в наш дом, как и множество других вещей, которые не должны, не могут тебя касаться. Хотелось бы мне оставить за порогом тьму, но увы, она всегда следует за мной. 

Мягкий ковер заглушает мои шаги, но ты все равно слышишь - нет, наверное, все-таки чувствуешь. 

Ты поднимаешь голову от книги и внимательно смотришь на меня... знал бы ты, чего мне стоит не отвести взгляд. Я не питаю никаких иллюзий. Ты, конечно, видишь меня насквозь, со всеми пороками и грязью, видишь, что душа моя черна, а руки по локоть в крови, но пока ты меня не отталкиваешь, мне не на что жаловаться. Я подхожу ближе, опускаюсь на пол и обнимаю твои колени, а ты гладишь меня по волосам - ласково, и тьма отступает.

В такие моменты я верю, что твоей чистоты хватит на нас обоих. 

 

 **Заявка: Леголас/Гимли. То соревнование за количество убитых на поле брани - на самом деле соревнование за то, кто будет "сверху".**

 

\- Восемнадцать, плюс тридцать семь в коридорах... нет, тридцать восемь, одного я не добил, но он наверняка потом сдох, - перечислял Гимли, сосредоточенно сдвинув косматые брови и зачем-то загибая пальцы, которых явно было маловато для такого внушительного счета, - и еще те четверо, у моста. И тролль! Тролль считается за трех урук-хаев, или за шесть простых орков. - Он немного подумал. - Нет, за девять орков. 

Леголас улыбнулся, приподнялся на локте и небрежно пробежался пальцами по голой груди Гимли, остановившись у края курчавой поросли внизу живота. Гном шумно вздохнул и, перестав загибать пальцы, запустил обе руки в его густые золотистые волосы. 

\- За десять, - пробормотал он, притягивая охотно поддающегося эльфа ближе, - давай округлим для ровного счета.   
\- И гигантский уродливый кальмар, который чуть не сцапал Фродо, - промурлыкал тот, прикрыв глаза. Его ладонь спустилась еще ниже, не касаясь, однако, гномьего естества, уже начавшего пробуждаться, хоть не прошло и получаса, как излилось жемчужное семя. 

\- И кальмар, - повторил Гимли, дав волю рукам. Кожа Леголаса была на ощупь будто самый гладкий, самый тонкий шелк, только теплая и чуть влажная от испарины. Порой бывало даже немного страшно касаться ее грубыми узловатыми пальцами, привыкшими держать молот и боевую секиру. – Кальмар считается за десять троллей, - хриплым голосом проговорил он, оглаживая бока и спину эльфа. 

\- Угу, - согласно выдохнул Леголас и легко коснулся губ Гимли своими. - Не забудь того сурка, на которого ты наступил. 

\- Сурка… - безотчетно повторил Гимли и осекся, нахмурился. – Леголас! Да ты надо мной смеешься! 

\- Ну что вы, мастер гном, разве я посмею, - лукаво ответил тот, блеснув белоснежными зубами. С глухим рыком Гимли крепко ухватил его за волосы на затылке, снова притянул к себе и целовал, пока смех не сменился протяжным стоном. Когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, оба раскраснелись и тяжело дышали. Чистая лазурь в глазах Леголаса подернулась дымкой – мало кто из живущих знал, какое жаркое пламя таится в их глубине. 

\- Ладно, Гимли, - милостиво молвил он, и от его вкрадчивого тона у гнома по спине побежали мурашки, - будем считать, за Морию ты расплатился. Теперь перейдем к Хельмовой пади. Говоришь, тролль идет за девять орков? За сколько тогда считается элефант? 

Гимли со стоном откинул голову назад, уставившись в потолок. Если эдак прикинуть, так он до конца жизни с эльфом не рассчитается, а жизнь у них будет до-олгая. Леголас помолчал немного, затем чуть слышно вздохнул и сказал мягко, будто по самому сердцу теплом прошелся: 

\- Гимли, ты ведь знаешь, это совсем не обязательно. Только скажи, и...

\- Нет! - перебил его гном, быстро приложив ладонь к губам эльфа. – Сын Глойна всегда честно платит свои долги! 

Ну как признаться остроухому, что нравится, до дрожи нравится ему брать, но еще больше нравится отдавать.

 

**Заявка: Боромир/Фарамир  
Первый раз, неловкость обоих, нежность обычно сурового Боромира.**

 

Боромир развязывает тесемки туники, его ладони влажные, пальцы чуть дрожат, и Фарамир не может оторвать взгляда от его рук, не веря до конца, что все это на самом деле происходит. Никогда еще брат не прикасался к нему так – почти невесомо, бережно. Мысли путаются, несвоевременные и глупые, страх и предвкушение сплелись тесным клубком в груди, заставляя сердце биться вдвое быстрей. 

Когда остатки одежды с тихим шорохом падают на пол, и Фарамир наконец осмеливается посмотреть Боромиру в глаза, то, как в зеркале, видит там отражение собственных эмоций. Мы одно, говорит его взгляд, кровь от крови, плоть от плоти, разве есть в этом мире что-то, чего бы я тебе не отдал? 

Боромир старше, опытнее, лучший во всем, и это только естественно, что он будет первым. Во всем. Только… 

Фарамир делает шаг вперед, прижимается грудью к груди и целует Боромира в губы. На мгновение тот застывает, а затем обнимает его так крепко, что становится трудно дышать. Больше он не колеблется, укладывает Фарамира на спину, покрывая поцелуями лицо, шею, плечи, сбивчиво шепчет, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. 

Фарамир закрывает глаза и улыбается, выгибаясь навстречу. Ему хорошо.


	2. Chapter 2

**Заявка: Каст Хоббита.  
Играть в бытылочку. Одна из "парочек" (на усмотрение автора) не может остановиться и после игры.**

 

\- О`кей, парни, давайте закругляйтесь, – сказал Ричард, но ответа, как и вообще какой-либо реакции не последовало. Он повысил голос: – Дин, ты будешь крутить эту чертову бутылку или нет?! – Дин продолжал самозабвенно целовать Эйдана, бессовестно забив на окружающих. Подождав с минуту, Армитадж шумно вздохнул и повернулся к остальным. – Думаю, на этом наша игра закончена. 

\- Ага, - согласился Несбитт, поднимаясь с места. – Идемте-ка отсюда, пока они не начали раздеваться. 

\- А я бы посмотрел, - неожиданно заявил Ли. 

\- Я тебе посмотрю, - проворчал Ричард, подталкивая ухмыляющегося Пейса к выходу. 

\- Да ты никак ревнуешь, Дик… 

Как только дверь трейлера закрылась, Дин с Эйданом как по команде обернулись, проверяя, все ли вышли. 

\- Уф-ф, - с облегчением выдохнул Эйдан и, поднявшись с пола, плюхнулся на кушетку. – Слава богу. А то до утра бы их не выпроводили.

Дин со смешком увалился рядом, бесцеремонно положив голову Эйдану на колени, а ноги задрав на подлокотник. 

\- Чем займемся? – спросил он. 

Эйдан провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке. 

\- Ну, знаешь, у меня есть парочка идей.

Наутро не выспавшиеся, но довольные, они игнорировали многозначительные взгляды и усмешки коллег.

Ну откуда тем было знать, что секс сексом, но товарищеский чемпионат по виртуальному пинг-понгу никто не отменял?

 

**Заявка: Дину безумно нравится, как Эйдан смеется, и он постоянно старается его рассмешить.**

 

\- Дин, ну хватит, - сквозь смех стонет Эйдан и осторожно трет глаза. - Опять грим из-за тебя поправлять придется. 

\- Прости, я не нарочно, - с полной фальшивого раскаяния улыбкой извиняется Дин, разводя руки в стороны. 

«Да плевать мне на грим, - думает он про себя. – Главное – чтобы ты улыбался». 

Эйдан, конечно же, ему не верит, но и не делает ничего такого, чтобы он на самом деле перестал. Они играют в эту игру с первого дня знакомства. Эйдана легко рассмешить, правда. Не нужно особо и стараться, честно говоря. Дин прекрасно знает, что все его жалобы на сорванные дубли, подтрунивание коллег и колики в животе, да на тот же смазанный грим – все это напускное. 

Вот строгие взгляды Джексона и кислые мины стилистов – это совсем другое дело. Но Дин художник в душе, и во имя прекрасного готов еще и не на такие жертвы.

Ведь ничего красивее смеющегося Эйдана нет, наверное, на всем белом свете.

 

**Заявка: Дин/Эйдан каминг-аут Дин целует Эйдана на глазах у всей площадки. "Как выкручиваться будем?" Н+**

 

Позже Дин не мог объяснить даже самому себе, как это получилось. Просто Эйдан в гриме был… совершенно потрясающим. Так что да, это все его вина, не нужно было так заразительно смеяться, запрокидывая голову назад, и смотреть так, словно кроме него, Дина, никого в этом мире не существует.

В тот момент ему показалось, что нет ничего естественнее, чем сделать шаг, один лишь крошечный шажок к тому, кто и так все время был рядом, запустить руку в копну темных волос, разворачивая Эйдана к себе, и прижаться губами к его губам, ловя удивленный вздох. 

Поцелуй длился недолго, но после они еще некоторое время простояли так, не разрывая зрительный контакт, а потом до Дина вдруг дошло, что на площадке повисла мертвая тишина. Судя по тому, как Эйдан опасливо бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам, до него дошло тоже. 

\- Как выкручиваться будем? – прошептал он, забавно приподняв брови, от чего Дин ощутил бесконтрольный прилив нежности. 

\- Эм-м…

\- Ну что вы замерли? – раздался громкий, отчетливо отдающий недовольством голос режиссера. – Не видели, как мужики целуются? Быстро все по местам, снимем еще дубль. А вы двое, - обратился он к виновникам паузы, - давайте-ка в этот раз по сценарию, а этой вашей самодеятельностью будете заниматься после работы. 

«Непременно».

 

**Заявка: Зубодробительный броманс и юст. Для Дина их дружба нечто большее, при попытке сделать первый шаг получает отказ. Болезненно переживает. A++**

 

\- Нет.

Дин сбивается на полуслове, ошарашенно моргает. 

\- Что? 

Эйдан на секунду отводит взгляд, он непривычно серьезен и неподвижен, и Дин отстраненно отмечает про себя, что получился бы хороший кадр, непременно черно-белый. 

\- Мне жаль, Дин, но я не могу. 

Черно-белые фото - самые правдивые. Только свет и тень, из которых складывается форма, безжалостно обнажая содержание, – ничего лишнего, ничего не спрятать и не приукрасить, но на них как нигде видно, что у человека внутри. 

Быть может, с горечью думает Дин, он не слишком хороший фотограф, если не сумел разглядеть в Эйдане это короткое, непоколебимое "нет". 

Тихое «прости» доносится словно сквозь вату. 

Хочется задать тысячу глупых ненужных вопросов. Хочется спорить, отрицать и доказывать. Хочется обратить все в шутку или сделать вид, что этого разговора не было, но Дин молчит, и Эйдан тоже не добавляет ни слова. Уходя, он оборачивается на секунду, свет из дверного проема выхватывает часть его лица, погружая остальное во мрак.

Вспышка. 

Дин закрывает глаза.

Темнота.

 

 **Заявка: Эйдан добродушный весельчак флиртует со всей съемочной бригадой. Дин ревнует и закрывается, когда Эйдан "подкатывает" к нему, потому что думает, что это как со всеми. Однажды, Эйдан не выдерживает и подробно "объясняет" все Дину.**

 

\- Ну-ка иди сюда. 

Дин не успевает опомниться, как Эйдан вталкивает его в пустую уборную, прижимает к двери и целует, целует, пока в легких не заканчивается воздух, а в голове – мысли. 

Оторвавшись, он тяжело дышит и смотрит на Дина так серьезно, так жадно, как никогда еще не смотрел. 

\- Ты что, правда думаешь, что я так со всеми? – резко бросает Эйдан, и – ух-ты – сейчас он совсем не похож на того добродушного парня, который расточает улыбки и постоянно со всеми заигрывает. Нет. Сейчас он совсем другой – такой, что мурашки по коже и в горле сухо. Дин сглатывает, внезапно чувствуя себя круглым идиотом.

\- Ну-у… 

\- Придурок, - горячо шепчет Эйдан, а затем снова накрывает его губы своими, и Дин готов согласиться со всем, что он скажет. И даже больше.

Они трутся друг о друга бедрами, как ошалевшие подростки, лапают без разбора все, что попадается под руку, и это, наверное, было бы смешно, если бы не было так серьезно. Для них обоих. Дин больше не сомневается. Единственное, чего ему сейчас хочется, что необходимо ему как воздух – это чувствовать Эйдана всем своим существом. Он со стоном разрывает поцелуй и прижимается лбом к его лбу.

\- Не здесь, - хрипло говорит Эйдан. 

Дин кивает.

 

**Заявка: Ричард/Дин/Эйдан.  
ПВП Все на совесть автора**

 

Дину нравится держать Эйдана, прислонив спиной к свой груди, пока Ричард трахает его, размашисто двигая бедрами. Нравится чувствовать, как Эйдан дрожит в его руках, ловить губами его стоны, шире раздвигать его ноги, помогая Ричарду проникать еще глубже, ласкать рукой его член, время от времени сжимая у основания, чтобы не кончил раньше времени. 

Эйдан принадлежит им обоим. Но все же Дину чуть-чуть больше. 

Поэтому, достигнув оргазма, Ричард сыто улыбнется и, наградив любовника глубоким поцелуем и звонким шлепком по ягодице, вытянется на другой стороне кровати. 

И вот тогда Дин сделает с Эйданом все, что захочет.

 

**Заявка: С Эйданом происходит какой-то несчастный случай на площадке, ничего серьезного, но Дин потрясен до глубины души и становится сверхзаботливым.  
Херт-комфорт, рейтинг любой, желательно без нцы и много-много нежностей**

 

Все произошло так стремительно, что, как говорится, никто и испугаться не успел. Уже в следующую секунду Эйдан рассмеялся и помахал ладонью в воздухе, показывая, что все хорошо, а чуть погодя к нему присоединились и все остальные, выплескивая шок и облегчение. 

Все, кроме Дина. Он был единственным, кто даже не улыбнулся, не подошел похлопать пострадавшего по плечу и сказать ему пару каких-нибудь глупых подбадривающих слов. 

Он ушел с площадки сразу, как прозвучала команда «Снято», и не видел Эйдана весь остаток дня. А вечером вдруг сорвался и почти бегом примчался в его трейлер. Дверь была распахнута настежь, Эйдан сосредоточенно хмурился, уткнувшись в сценарий. Он так увлекся, что не заметил незваного гостя. 

\- Эй, - тихо позвал Дин, почти надеясь, что его не услышат.

Но нет, Эйдан оторвался от страниц, поднял голову и улыбнулся.

\- Привет. Ты чего такой мутный? – Но Дин все молчал, и его улыбка слегка померкла, сделавшись беспокойной. – Дин?

Тот отвел взгляд. В груди трепыхалось что-то… чему не хотелось давать определение. 

\- Готовишься? 

\- Ага… Одна сцена никак не идет, - пожаловался Эйдан.

Дин сглотнул.

\- Давай помогу.

\- Серьезно? Ты мой спаситель! - Эйдан подвинулся, освободив ему место на крошечном диванчике. Рядом с ним было уютно. 

\- Так, посмотрим…

 

**Заявка: Первое свидание не удается (может фанаты, репортеры мешают, или ребята сконфужены и тормозят). "Ничего, нам просто нужна практика".**

 

\- Кошмар, - тихо сказал Дин, заглушив мотор и упершись лбом в рулевое колесо. – Ко-шмар, - повторил он по слогам, жалобно глянув на сидящего рядом Эйдана. Тот не выглядел особо счастливым, однако, поймав взгляд Дина, тут же улыбнулся, легко пожимая плечами.

\- Ну, не знаю. По-моему, было не так уж плохо. 

\- Шутишь? Нас чуть на сувениры не разобрали, - проворчал Дин, и мысленно добавил: «Особенно тебя». Не так он представлял себе их первое настоящее свидание. Совсем не так. Уж во всяком случае не думал, что придется делить Эйдана с внезапно набежавшей толпой поклонниц и журналистов.

Да, это было эгоистично, но он хотел его только для себя, и больше ни для кого. Наверное, с горечью подумал Дин, он хотел слишком многого.

\- Да-а. Особенно та девушка в зеленом очень старалась оторвать от тебя кусочек, - поддразнил его Эйдан, выгнув бровь, и Дин страдальчески сморщился, вынырнув из омута печальных мыслей и на секунду прикрыв лицо ладонью. 

Ну точно ко-шмар. 

\- Извини, - пробормотал он, сам не понимая, за что просит прощения.

\- Дин, ты чего? Нам просто нужно больше практики. – С этими словами Эйдан наклонился и мягко поцеловал его в уголок рта. – Поднимешься?

Дина медленно выдохнул и улыбнулся.

\- Еще спрашиваешь.


	3. Chapter 3

**T4-16 Двалин/Торин. Первый раз. Борьба за доминирование.**

 

Никогда и ни с кем – так. 

Одежда в клочья, объятья до боли, и от поцелуев на губах привкус меди. Это даже не любовь – это волчий голод. 

Двалин с силой толкает Торина на постель, и тот падает на спину, резко выдохнув от неожиданности. Сейчас на нем нет короны, но истинному королю она не нужна. Обнаженное тело напряжено, грудь тяжело вздымается, длинные волосы змеятся по широким плечам, а в синих глазах бушует пламя - ничего красивее Двалин в своей жизни не видел и никогда никого так не хотел. 

С глухим рыком он падает сверху, придавливая Торина своим внушительным весом, но тот не дается, упирается коленом в живот и отпихивает, выбивая из легких воздух. 

Что ж, думает Двалин, пытаясь вывернуться из железного захвата и чувствуя, как в бедро упирается горячая твердая плоть, никто не говорил, что будет легко.

Он вдруг расслабляется, растекается под Торином покорной патокой, и тот недоверчиво замирает, настороженный, словно горная рысь.

Двалин ждет, изо всех сил сохраняя остатки контроля, когда Торин до синяков целует его шею и трется об него всем телом, а затем, улучив момент, обхватывает талию любовника ногами и рывком переворачивает их обоих, снова оказываясь сверху. Он не может сдержать торжествующую ухмылку. Торин хищно прищуривается… и все начинается по новой. 

Это война. 

Война, в которой проигравшему достанется все самое лучшее. И поэтому Двалин должен победить, во что бы то ни стало.

 

**T4-27 Двалин/Торин. Двалин дает другу советы в любовных отношениях. Концовка на усмотрение автора.**

 

\- Так что мне делать? 

Двалин шумно выдохнул, скрестив на груди могучие руки. Он уже сотни раз успел проклясть тот несчастный день, когда опрометчиво согласился стать советчиком принца в любовных делах. Ему было не трудно и не стыдно учить друга целоваться, но кто же мог знать, что губы Торина окажутся такими сладкими, что невозможно будет от них оторваться. 

Двалин в тот раз едва сдержался, а потом, в уединении своих покоев, долго ласкал себя, вспоминая пронзительный взгляд сапфирово-синих глаз и шелковую гладь темных волос под своими ладонями. 

Дальше было хуже. Нет, поцелуев больше не было – к сожалению, – зато Торин без утайки рассказывал ему обо всех своих пассиях, отчего у Двалина начинало непроизвольно сводить челюсти. А когда после праздника в честь дуринова дня захмелевший от вина наследник трона признался ему, что ни одна из гномок не может сравниться с его избранником, Двалин неожиданно для себя пришел в такую ярость, что чуть не вцепился ему в горло со словами: «Скажи мне, кто это, и я переломаю ему руки и ноги». Кажется, он даже произнес это вслух, но, слава Махалу, Торин то ли не расслышал, то ли не обратил внимания на эти слова. 

Теперь же он просил совета, как признаться в своих чувствах. Это какое-то издевательство, подумал Двалин, скрипнув зубами. Его не отпускало ощущение, что он сам, своими руками отдает Торина какому-то неизвестному выскочке, который, конечно же, недостоин целовать землю у него под ногами, не то что… Сделав над собой усилие, он отогнал назойливые мысли и коротко ответил: 

\- Просто скажи как есть, и все. 

Торин приподнял бровь. Затем отвел взгляд и, помолчав немного, сказал с грустью, от которой у Двалина защемило в груди. 

\- Не могу. Я уже пытался как-то, но духу не хватило.

Двалин не верил своим ушам. Чтобы сын Трайна да боялся? 

\- Ну так выпей для храбрости, - сказал он.

Мимолетная улыбка скользнула по губам Торина и пропала.

\- Пробовал. 

\- И?

Торин тяжело вздохнул и медленно проговорил: 

\- Он ничего не понял и пообещал самому себе переломать руки и ноги. 

Двалин моргнул раз, другой, открыл, было, рот, чтобы высказаться, но так и не произнес ни слова. А потом его брови плавно поползли вверх. Тишина длилась всего несколько секунд, но за это короткое время его мир успел распасться на тысячи мелких частиц и собраться вновь, явив взгляду истинную картину, и он поразился, насколько был слеп. 

\- Так это… Ты мне? Но… Как? Когда? 

Торин все еще не смотрел на него, и Двалин подошел ближе, не чуя под собой ног, взял друга за плечи и сжал, заставляя поднять голову. Его сердце колотилось так громко, что, наверное, стук доносился до самых нижних чертогов.

\- Это правда? 

Торин смерил его мрачным взглядом. 

\- Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух. 

Двалин, все еще не до конца веря в случившееся, переместил руки, обняв лицо Торина ладонями, а затем подался вперед и поцеловал его. 

И когда Торин ответил на поцелуй, Двалин с довольным урчанием запустил руку в густые темные волосы, а другой крепче прижал его к себе. Оба тяжело дышали, когда наконец оторвались друг от друга. 

\- Это значит?.. 

\- Это значит, что я идиот, - с готовностью признал Двалин. 

Взгляд Торина смягчился, и он улыбнулся. 

\- Тебе стоило больше слушать Балина, может, поднабрался бы ума-разума. 

Двалин хохотнул. 

\- А тебе стоит больше практиковаться, мой принц.

Торин кивнул с деланной серьезностью.

\- Вот этим и займемся. 

 

**T4-40  
Фили,Кили, Двалин. Однажды, изрядно напившись, Двалин рассказывается братьям о том, как сильно был влюблен в Торина в молодости. Реакция братьев и концовка на усмотрение автора.**

 

\- М-мистер Двалин, мы это, лучше пойдем, наверное, - Кили попытался аккуратно выбраться из-под увесистого локтя, но не тут-то было. 

\- Сидеть, - коротко бросил Двалин и сделал огромный глоток из своей кружки. По правде говоря, он был уже порядочно пьян. 

Кили бросил призывный взгляд через стол, на брата, но Фили только развел руками – сиди уж, мол, чего там. Конечно, не его же тут придавили пудовой ручищей! 

\- А может, нам всем лучше пойти? – снова попытался Кили. – Поздновато уже. Вон и Торин… 

Двалин шумно выдохнул, на миг став похожим на большого лохматого пса. 

\- Торин, - повторил Двалин с какой-то странной интонацией и, прикончив в два глотка остатки эля, шарахнул кружкой по столу так, что Фили подскочил на месте и с опаской глянул на младшего брата. – Да что вы знаете, салаги? – рявкнул Двалин с неожиданной злостью и обернулся к Кили. – Вот ты хоть понимаешь, как на него похож? Как ты... Такой же ведь был, все лез, куда не просили, трещал без умолку. И смеялся. Часто. А сейчас… - Он отвернулся, но продолжал говорить, только тише, как будто сам с собой, словно вообще забыл о существовании племянников Торина. - Будто изнутри выгорел, одна гордость осталась – смотреть больно. Только и разговоров, что про Эребор, да про дракона проклятого. - Никогда еще братья не видели Двалина таким печальным. Его голос становился все тише и невнятнее, пока не перешел в едва слышный шепот. - Если б я только мог, все бы для него сделал. Да я бы за него в огонь пошел, только нужно оно ему? 

Фили снова переглянулся с Кили, оба были ошарашены неожиданной откровенностью и не знали, что сказать. 

\- Мистер Двалин, ты чего? Я уверен, Торин знает, как ты… - начал Фили, но Двалин его перебил, хрипло рассмеявшись.

\- Знает, - с горечью проговорил он, подперев щеку ладонью. – И в делах совета спрашивает, и смотрит ласково, только лучше нож в сердце, чем так. Не могу больше. Так близко, а тронуть не смей…

На несколько секунд повисло звенящее молчание, которое робко нарушил Кили:

\- Ты что, его?.. 

Фили пихнул его ногой под столом, не дав договорить, и одними губами произнес: молчи. 

\- И правда поздно уже, - сказал он вслух, поднимаясь. – Давай-ка, Кили, проводим Двалина. 

Игнорируя недовольное ворчание воина, братья взяли его под руки и повели из общего зала в сторону жилых комнат. Кили был слишком занят, размышляя обо всем услышанном, и не сразу заметил, что они не туда свернули. Он глянул на брата. На лице Фили отражалась какая-то мрачная решимость, и Кили ничего не стал говорить, даже когда они остановились перед дверью в личные покои Торина. 

Не стал он ничего говорить и тогда, когда, втолкнув Двалина внутрь, Фили запер дверь снаружи и для верности заклинил ее металлическим штырем.

\- До обеда не хватятся, - с удовлетворением сказал он. 

\- Не подумай, что я придираюсь, но, по-твоему, это хорошая идея? 

Фили пожал плечами. 

\- Им надо разобраться между собой, но Двалин в трезвом состоянии не станет говорить, а Торин не станет слушать. 

\- Совсем как мы с тобой, - со вздохом пробормотал Кили. 

Фили улыбнулся и привлек его к себе. 

\- Ну, мы же в конце концов все выяснили, и они разберутся. 

Глядя на него, Кили тоже заулыбался. 

\- Пойдем-ка к себе. А то, чувствую, завтра нам влетит от Торина за ценный вклад в его личную жизнь и будет не до этого. 

Возразить на это было нечего. 

 

**Т4-06  
Фили/Кили. Шептать друг другу нежности.**

 

Фили привстал на цыпочки и заглянул в колыбель. Кили не спал. Его темные глаза казались огромными на маленьком личике.   
\- Я всегда-всегда буду с тобой, - прошептал Фили. – Спи. 

***

\- Холодно.

Фили вздохнул и откинул край одеяла. 

\- Залезай. 

Кили тут же запрыгнул к нему, прижался всем телом, сунув ледяные ладони брату под рубаху. 

\- Ты самый лучший, Фили. 

\- Не болтай глупости. Спи. 

*** 

\- Болит? 

Кили упрямо мотнул головой.

Фили подавил вздох. 

\- Горе ты мое. Дай помогу. 

Он аккуратно перевязал глубокий порез на руке, стараясь не причинять лишней боли. А после Кили вдруг прижался к нему, обняв обеими руками за шею. 

\- Я тебя люблю, Фили. 

Фили закрыл глаза, сглатывая горький комок, и шепнул едва слышно: 

\- Но я люблю тебя больше. 

*** 

\- Люблю тебя, - шептал Фили, покрывая лицо брата поцелуями, - люблю, люблю, люблю, люблю…

\- Нет, - простонал Кили, выгибаясь навстречу ласковым рукам, - это я тебя люблю… 

***

\- Фили? 

\- Да?

\- Ты ведь всегда будешь со мной? Даже там? 

У Фили перехватило дыхание, а когда он нашел в себе силу ответить, голос его был хриплым и очень тихим.

\- Кили, я никогда тебя не оставлю. Никогда. 

Над Эребором светало.


	4. Chapter 4

**Заявка: МодернАУ. Торин/Кили. Торин - агент ФБР, Кили - свидетель по делу о серийных убийствах, жизни котрого угрожает опасность. Торин ведет расследование и заодно охраняет его.**

 

\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь?

Торин отрывается от монитора и встречается взглядом с Кили. Тот стоит в дверях, обнимая себя обеими руками. За неделю их знакомства он похудел и осунулся, движения стали резкими, нервными, а в глазах поселилось затравленное выражение, как у дикого зверя, на которого идет охота. 

\- Иногда, - лаконично отвечает Торин и трет веки пальцами, возвращаясь к прерванному занятию. Он старается – видит бог, как старается – не показывать, насколько пристрастен, как близко к сердцу принимает судьбу этого малознакомого парня, так не вовремя оказавшегося в неправильном месте. Это непрофессионально, но по-другому он не может. – А сам почему не спишь? 

Кили медленно походит ближе, неловко пожимает плечами, а затем вдруг садится прямо на пол в шаге от кресла, в котором расположился детектив.

\- Мне страшно, - отвечает он просто, словно речь идет о стрижке газона, а не о его собственной жизни, и, возможно, кто-то повелся бы на это деланное безразличие, но только не Торин. 

Внезапно желание успокоить, защитить от всего на свете становится так велико, что на секунду у него перехватывает дыхание. Сделав глубокий вдох, он кивает в сторону дивана. 

Кили улыбается – впервые за неделю. 

\- Спасибо.

«Это моя работа», должен сказать в ответ Торин. 

Но он этого не говорит.

 

**Заявка: Фили/Кили. Перед походом в Эребор Фили дарит Кили какой-то особенный подарок на счастье.**

 

Кили сидит у огня, курит длинную трубку. Он такой непривычно тихий и задумчивый, что Фили останавливается чуть поодаль, боясь нарушить момент. Его брат редко бывает серьезным, но если уж бывает, то порой превосходит даже Торина. Он вообще ничего не делает наполовину: если веселится, то до упада, если спорит, так до хрипоты, а если любит, то до последнего вздоха, отдавая всего себя – уж кто-кто, а Фили знает. Он только боится иногда, что не сумеет отплатить тем же, отдать больше, любить сильнее. 

Фили непроизвольно касается ладонью кармана туники, в котором лежит приготовленный для брата подарок. На минуту его охватывают сомнения, но Кили вдруг просит, не оборачиваясь: 

\- Посиди со мной, Фили. 

Фили давит вздох и опускается на пол рядом с братом. Кили глубоко затягивается, выпуская дым тонкой струйкой, в его темных глазах пляшут отблески пламени. 

Фили вдруг захлестывает щемящей тоской – даже если все пройдет удачно, и они вернут себе Эребор, то сюда, в Синие горы уже не вернутся. А ведь они с Кили не знают и никогда не знали другого дома. 

\- Мне будет не хватать всего этого. 

Кили поворачивает голову и долго смотрит ему в глаза, а затем мягко подается вперед и целует. 

Поцелуй отдает горечью, а заколка в кармане – холодная.

 

**Заявка: Двалин/Торин, Кили. NC. Кили случайно видит дядю с Двалином, они его не замечают.**

 

\- Кили? Ты чего? 

Фили хмурится, подходит ближе, внимательно вглядываясь брату в лицо. Наверное, вид у него совершенно дикий, думает Кили. Он мотает головой, не в силах произнести ни слова, и закрывает глаза.

Шумное тяжелое дыхание перемежается низкими стонами и вскриками, два тела сплелись так тесно, что кажется, будто вросли одно в другое, под бронзовой кожей Двалина то и дело вздуваются напряженные мускулы, он раз за разом резко двигает бедрами, безжалостно вдавливая своего короля в низкую лежанку, Торин запрокидывает голову, из его горла вырывается хриплое «да-а-а»… 

\- Кили! 

Кили вздрагивает, выдираясь из забытья. Фили держит его за плечи, светлые брови сошлись в линию над горящими беспокойством глазами. 

\- Я видел… - начинает Кили и умолкает, остановив взгляд на плотно сомкнутых губах брата. Перед его мысленным взором неожиданно вспыхивает совсем другая картина. 

\- Что? Что ты видел? 

Кили сглатывает, его лицо пылает, слова умирают где-то в горле. Он силой отрывает взгляд от губ Фили, но посмотреть ему в глаза не может. Только не это, с ужасом думает он, неужели я тоже... 

\- Пусти. 

\- Кили… 

\- Нет! 

Он отталкивает брата и бросается прочь. 

А Фили с тоской смотрит вслед, по собственному опыту зная, что никто и ничем сейчас Кили не поможет.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С тура, посвященного дню св. Валентина

**Ли/Ричард Предположим, сцену допроса снимали в канун Дня Святого Валентина. "Они были готовы пойти дальше, режиссер был не готов"**

 

\- Отлично, Ричард, только не надо есть его глазами. Это твой враг, а не мороженое. 

***

\- Ли, ты не мог бы не так явно вилять бедрами? У нас все-таки Хоббит, а не Красотка. 

*** 

\- Стоп! Торин, а Торин, и чего молчим? Загляделся? На корону? Ну ага, я именно так и подумал. Еще раз давайте. 

*** 

\- Ли. Гномы ниже людей, но не настолько. Ты должен смотреть на его затылок, а не на задницу. 

*** 

\- Так, стоп. Парни, сходите-ка в трейлер, поправьте костюмы. А я говорю поправьте! И под костюмами тоже, у нас все-таки детский фильм. 

*** 

\- Ладно. Давайте еще раз по-быстрому прогоним без камер. Потом сразу снимаем на чисто и все. Ли, Ричард, соберитесь, ок? Работаем. 

*** 

\- Вот! Вот оно! Гениально! Снял? О боже, скажи, что ты это снял?

*** 

\- …

*** 

\- Да, я помню, что я сказал.

***

\- Есть у кого-нибудь пистолет? Что? Да нет, сам застрелюсь… Ладно, дайте хоть сигарету.

*** 

\- Да в общем-то и неплохо. Местами.

*** 

\- Вот этот кусок прямо совсем хорошо, надо только вот это удалить и совместить вот с этим. Ничего, нарежем, тут материала на два часа хватит, не то что на три минуты. Ну и крупными планами потом добьем. В общем, все как всегда.

 

**Дин/Эйдан/Ричард  
На день Валентина Дин устраивает неформальную фотосессию для своих бойфрэндов**

 

\- Дин, отвали, - сонно бормочет Эйдан, морщась от вспышек и мягких щелчков камеры. Перевернувшись на другой бок, он утыкается лицом в подушку и с чистой совестью засыпает под тихий смех. 

Ричард на кухне возится с кофеваркой, игнорируя Диновы попытки найти ракурс получше. В махровом халате на голое тело вид у него до невозможности домашний. Ричард наливает кофе в три разные кружки, выразительно приподнимает брови, и Дину приходится отложить фотоаппарат. На время. 

Эйдан выпивает свой кофе в два глотка и норовит приложиться к чужому. Ополовинив кружку Ричарда и отхлебнув у Дина, он наконец просыпается полностью – включая отдельные, особенно нуждающиеся во внимании части тела. Как следствие все трое снова оказываются в постели, спальня наполняется шорохами и вздохами. Это не для камеры – это только для них. 

Но после – можно, и Дин с сожалением выбирается из обнимающих его рук. Они так красивы вместе, его мужчины – обнаженные, истомленные наслаждением, в белом сиянии простыней, – что в груди болезненно тянет. Разве подобное совершенство нуждается в лишних деталях?   
Вспышка. 

Эйдан лениво отмахивается:

\- Ты опять? 

\- Не мог устоять против такого прекрасного кадра, - улыбаясь, отвечает Дин. 

\- Лучше иди к нам. Без тебя композиция неполная.

Взгляд Эйдана лучится нежностью, Ричард же молча протягивает руку.

И совершенство тает, не нужное никому.

 

**Эйдин. Эйдан решил сделать подарок для Дина на День святого Валентина, сделав пирсинг на своем члене.**

 

\- Если тебе так сильно хотелось меня выебать, мог бы просто сказать, - промурлыкал Дин, не отрывая жадного взгляда от тонкого блестящего колечка, увенчанного маленьким стальным шариком. Гладкий темный член подрагивал в его руке, и, судя по частому судорожному дыханию, срывающемуся с приоткрытых губ, по тому, как Эйдан сжимал зубы, сдерживаясь, до развязки ему оставалось совсем-совсем недолго. Однако у Дина были немного другие планы на его счет. 

Он несильно сдавил ствол у основания и, склонившись, осторожно – почти бережно – лизнул набухшую, покрасневшую головку, ощущая на языке легкий привкус металла. У Эйдана вырвался долгий стон, он с силой вцепился Дину в предплечья. 

Дин быстро глянул ему в лицо, убедился, что все в порядке, и продолжил ласкать головку языком и губами, почти не касаясь пирсинга. Он разомкнул пальцы на члене и смял в горсти мошонку, запустив руку еще дальше, в нежный шелковый жар чужого тела. 

Надолго Эйдана не хватило. Содрогнувшись всем телом, он запрокинул голову и кончил, хрипло выдохнув имя любовника. 

Позже они лежали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, обмениваясь ленивыми сытыми поцелуями. 

\- А если я правда хотел тебя выебать? – спросил Эйдан. 

Дин улыбнулся и нежно чмокнул его во влажное плечо. 

\- Подожди хоть, пока заживет, герой-любовник. И можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь.

 

**Ричард/Эйдан. Начало серьезных отношений. Без светящегося как фонарь Эйдана и стесняшки Ричарда.**

 

Эйдан вечно курит в постели, стряхивая пепел на салфетку. Когда-нибудь он спалит квартиру к чертовой матери.

Ричард каждый раз собирается пресечь это безобразие, но почему-то молчит. Молчит и смотрит, не отрываясь, как длинные тонкие пальцы подносят сигарету к губам, как на колючих, мягко очерченных щеках образуются впадинки, когда Эйдан глубоко затягивается горьким серым дымом. 

Наверное, это привычка. Может, даже вредная, потому что Эйдан, он такой – как наркотик, как самая сладкая дурь, которая с кровью по венам просачивается в тело и разум, в сердце и мысли – так, что жить без нее уже невмоготу. Стоит однажды попробовать – и все прочее потеряет свой цвет, вкус и запах, и новый, ни с чем несравнимый голод будет преследовать тебя до последнего вздоха. 

Возможно – очень возможно – это порок, которые разрушит карьеру Ричарда или даже жизнь. Ибо порочная страсть ревниво и алчно поглощает все, не оставляя места ничему другому. 

Возможно, это болезнь. Тяжелая, затяжная, неизлечимая болезнь. Ибо Эйдан – это вирус, которым Ричард заразился против воли и желания. 

Но он не хочет выздоравливать. Ему плевать на мораль и чужое мнение. 

Ведь в глубине души он знает, что все это: карьера, слава, деньги, репутация – это просто дым, иллюзорные ценности, которые не будут стоить ломаного гроша, если в его жизни не будет Эйдана – вот такого, неряшливо рассыпавшего пепел на простынь, его сахарно-виноватой улыбки, его темных бархатных глаз, его мягких умелых губ, чуть отдающих горечью. 

У каждого есть право на привычки, вредные или нет. И когда Ричард прижимает Эйдана к себе, когда целует его горячо и страстно, он знает – это его право. Это его жизнь. 

 

**Грэм/Эйдан. BDSM отношения. Эйдан решается принять участие в том, о чем Грэм мечтает в их интимной близости.**

 

Грэм старался сдерживаться. Он знал, что должен быть осторожным, не отступать от обговоренных заранее правил, чтобы навсегда не отбить у Эйдана желание заниматься чем-то подобным. 

Но он всего лишь человек, а у любого человека есть свой предел. 

Полоски черной кожи на обнаженном теле, покорная коленопреклоненная поза, шелковая повязка на глазах – это уже почти предел, и у Грэма не поднимается рука нанести первый удар. Вместо этого он гладит плечи Эйдана стеком, боясь дотронуться и дрожа от желания это сделать. 

Эйдан тянется за прикосновением – такой доверчивый, такой неуязвимый в своей беззащитности, что Грэм понимает: даже так, понарошку, даже если Эйдан будет просить и умолять, он никогда не сможет причинить ему боль. 

Он глубоко вздыхает и, отбросив стек, опускается на колени, притягивает Эйдана спиной к своей груди, усаживает себе на бедра. Его член ложится между ягодиц, как к себе домой, и невозможно противиться дольше. Он вдавливается внутрь, в жаркую глубину чужого тела, преодолевая сопротивление плоти. Эйдан дергается, откидывает голову ему на плечо и тяжело сглатывает воздух, как загнанный зверь, но не говорит ни слова – умница. Возможно, в следующий раз что-то и получится, но сейчас…

Сейчас Грэм стискивает его бока до синяков и ритмично насаживает на себя. И боже его упаси кончить первым.

 

**Эйдан застукал Дина, когда тот подписывал валентинку. Неудачные попытки Дина отвертеться от подозрений. Юмор, флафф.**

 

\- Так-таак, что тут у нас?

Дин дернулся так резко, что смахнул со стола открытку, и она спланировала прямо к ногам так невовремя припершегося в его трейлер Эйдана. Не то чтобы Дин был ему не рад, просто лучше бы не сейчас. 

\- Вау! – не замечая его смятения, Эйдан наклонился и, к ужасу Дина, поднял валентинку, явно вознамерившись сунуть нос куда не просят. – Для кого?

\- Отдай! – Дин попытался отобрать злополучный кусок картона с трогательным сердечком, но Эйдан был выше и просто поднял руку на недосягаемую для Дина высоту.

\- Скажи кому она – тогда отдам, – заявил он, ухмыляясь, крайне довольный собой.

\- Не твое дело! – обозлился Дин, которого в детстве дразнили коротышкой, и резво пнул Эйдана в колено.

\- Ай! – вскрикнул тот и отскочил, выставив руки перед собой. - Придурок, больно между прочим. 

Дин тут же воспользовался новой диспозицией и ринулся на штурм. В результате короткой, но ожесточенной борьбы он все-таки завладел немного помятой валентинкой, однако насладиться заслуженной победой ему помешала одна очень кислая ирландская физиономия.

С тяжелейшим вздохом Дин повернулся к столу, черкнул что-то на открытке и торжественно протянул ее Эйдану. 

\- Это тебе.

Наблюдать смену выражений на подвижном лице Эйдана было одно удовольствие.

Но целовать его было еще лучше.

 

**Эйдан/Дин. Сцена ревности. Эйдан нашел у Дина валентинку, которую он ему не дарил, либо наоборот - Дин у Эйдана. ХЭ.**

 

Они ввалились в трейлер, смеясь и тиская друг друга, обмениваясь быстрыми смазанными поцелуями, хмельные от выпитого пива и пьяные от переполнявших их чувств. 

\- Я сейчас, - прошептал Эйдан и, чмокнув Дина куда-то в подбородок, пошатываясь, исчез в направлении ванной. 

Дин проводил его сальным взглядом, затем провел рукой по волосам и встряхнулся – впереди была долгая ночь, обещавшая стать незабываемой – по крайней мере, он на это надеялся. Правда, наверное, не следовало столько пить, но иначе у него могло не хватить смелости. Эйдан был такой… такой…

Мечтательный взгляд Дина бесцельно путешествовал по трейлеру, пока его внимание не привлекло ярко-красное пятно под ногами. Хмыкнув, он наклонился, с трудом удерживая равновесие, и поднял с пола прямоугольный кусок картона, который оказался валентинкой. Очевидно, ее подсунули под дверь, пока Эйдана не было.

Нахмурившись, Дин быстро пробежал глазами послание на обратной стороне. Его глаза недобро блеснули. Недолго думая, он сунул открытку в карман – как раз вовремя, чтобы вернувшийся Эйдан ничего не заметил.

Утром незадачливый соперник обнаружил у себя на пороге собственную открытку с криво нацарапанной надписью:

«Дорогой Адам, в следующий раз, когда соберешься пригласить на свидание моего парня, советую запастись бинтами и обезболивающим, потому что я лично переломаю тебе ноги. Целую, Дин. 

ПС: и тебя с днем Валентина».


End file.
